Beauty and the Prime REDONE
by tfandanimefan
Summary: Elita was longing for something better when she finds a castle. She meets Nemesis Prime, a cursed mech. Will she be able to help him and the others. A work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, after going over the original version of Beauty and the Prime, and while I'm keeping it up, I'm redoing it. The story is still the same, but with some editing and redoing. I hope you all enjoy it. Here is the first Chapter.

A long time ago, there lived a prince named Optimus Prime. He was kind and fair and all Cybertronians loved him. However, an evil sorcerer known as the Fallen was jealous of the prime. He cursed the prime and his spark became dark. The kindness in the prince's spark was gone. The prince soon became known as Nemesis Prime. Primus took pity on the prince and told him that if he could make a femme fall in love, he will revert back to Optimus Prime. If not, he will remain as Nemesis Prime. Primus then left him a clock which will stop ticking after three years. It has been two years since then and all seemed lost until now…

Elita one was humming happily as she walked through her small town of Iacon. Everyone was busy working and talking to one another. It was a beautiful day. Elita one smiled as she walked through the door that led to a bookstore. The manager looked up and smiled at his favorite customer.

"Welcome Elita, welcome".

She smiled sweetly and said hello.

"Did you enjoy the book?" Red Alert asked.

"I did Red Alert. It was amazing". She explained as she handed the book to him.

She then reached over to a shelf and grabbed another book.

"I'll borrow this one".

Red Alert looked surprised.

"You've already read it twice".

"But it's my favorite" she protested. Red Alert chuckled.

"Well, if you like it that much it's yours."

Elita squealed with joy as she thanked him. She then payed him for paper and walked out reading the book. Meanwhile in the center of town, a hunter named Megatron was shooting down cyber ducks. Starscream, his sidekick, ran over and picked it up after it had fallen.

"Simply amazing Megatron. Nobody can match up to you".

The smoke from Megatron's arm cannon faded and a voice saying "I know".

Megatron smirked. Because of his reputation as a hunter, many of the femmes in town swooned over him.

"So… who are you going to pick as your mate"? Starscream asked timidly.

Megatron then replied "Elita One".

Elita One was just about to enter into her house when she heard a loud KA-BOOM. She quickly rushed to the basement where her father was and found him coughing out smoke from his latest invention.

"Father? Are you alright?"

She saw the glowing fins coming from her father as he spoke "Yes sweetspark. I'm fine"

The old inventor then brushed off some dust, and then went back underneath the strange machine.

"What are you working on this time"? Elita asked.

"It's a solar powered energon maker. Put your goggles on. I'm going to test it out once more".

As he tested it, energon started to come out of the machine into fancy looking cubes. The inventor smiled behind his mask. The invention worked. Later, Wheeljack then set of with Grindor to a county fair. While they were traveling in the woods, Grindor began to get very nervous. He then panicked, resulting in Wheeljack falling off Grindor. Wheeljack wandered around the forest for a bit before stumbling upon a dark looking castle. He ran up to the door and pounded on it. The door opened, revealing a small looking creature with organic like features. He was muscular and had black hair.

"Ya bellowed?" it asked.

Getting over his shock, Wheeljack kindly asked "Could I please stay here for one night?"

The organic creature then moved aside and ushered him in.

"Names Ironhide" the creature said.

"Thank you Ironhide" Wheeljack whispered.

He was then led to a nice, comfortable room where he was seated on a chair. He was given warm energon by another small organic named Arcee and her little son named Bumblebee. The room suddenly got cold and the fire in the fireplace died down. The organics got frightened when loud footsteps were heard. Feeling uneasy, Wheeljack got up from his chair, turned around and saw a tall black mech with terrifyingly dark red optics. The mech faced the scientist and sauntered towards him.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" he demanded in a voice that was colder than ice.

"I…I…I a-aa-apologize" Wheeljack stuttered. "I only wished to stay the night from the terrors of the forest.

The mech just laughed.

"Then you have made a foolish mistake". He grabbed Wheeljack. "To come to my castle".

Wheeljack was screaming as he was dragged away.

Back at the village, Elita was walking around when she ran into Megatron.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please excuse me" she said.

She tried to walk past him. Megatron stopped her by saying

"Please stay Elita. I wish to talk to you about something important".

Elita just stopped and stared. He obviously wasn't going to leave her alone until she heard him out. Megatron then led Elita One to a bar where she felt the glares of other femmes. She sat at a table with Megatron and started feeling a bit nervous.

'Why do I get the feeling that Megatron wants to ask me something stupid?" she thought.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Megatron reached out his hand to touch hers.

"My dear, you the most beautiful femme that have graced my optics."

She just sighed. Elita knew that she was unintentionally beautiful, but still considered strange due to her intelligence. Megatron continued to speak.

"Elita, will you be my mate and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Elita just gave him a blank look.

"Think about it Elita, you and me. We would have everything together".

Elita just removed her hand from his and got up from the table.

"My answer is no Megatron. I refuse to be merely a trophy wife and lose my freedom".

With that said, she left the bar. Starscream just stood in the corner and snickered. No femme had ever rejected Megatron before. From years of experience, Starscream actually felt some pride at Megatron being turned down.

'Serves him right. He needs to get knocked down every once in a while.' He thought.

Megatron however thought differently.

'I will have her…SHE WILL BE MINE!'

Meanwhile, Elita had just gotten back home and sighed. She knew she was beautiful, but cursed herself for it. Often times she had helped her father with his inventions. Wheeljack was the one to encourage her to read and think for herself. Many of the femmes in Iacon could only do, well, the average. She was very much the odd one in town. Elita then brought her thoughts back to Megatron.

"That mech doesn't even know how to take no for an answer".

She grabbed a book and then headed outside to the fields. Elita sat by a rose bush and read her favorite book. It was a romance story about a prince that disguises himself as a peasant to attract a baker's daughter. As she continued to read, Elita then glanced over at the rose bush. One freshly bloomed rose stood out. She smiled and remembered a story that Wheeljack told her.

" _Before I met your mother, she plucked a rose and made a wish. She wished that she could find a man that would love her as much as she loved him. A year after that, she and I met. It was the happiest moment in her life. So remember this my daughter, if you make a wish and believe in that wish, it will happen. Always believe"._

Elita smiled to herself ash she touched the petals. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

"I wish there was someone out there who understood me. Accepted me not for my looks, but for my personality as well. Someone that looked past my body and see my spark. I wish for someone that can accept me for being me. And loved me".

As soon as she finished, Elita heard the familiar hoof steps of Grindor. She got up, but when she saw Grindor, there were no signs of her father. Elita grabbed the reigns and calmed him down.

"Grindor, where is father?"

He just simply neighed. Elita then rushed back to the house and grabbed her cloak and filled up a bag with supplies. She then proceeded to run back to Grindor and climbed on him.

"Let's go find him Grindor."

After some time, they stumbled upon a castle. Elita just stared at it in awe. As dark as it was, there was an element of beauty to it. She got off Grindor and tied him to a pole. She then proceeded to go into the castle.

'Inside is just as beautiful as it is on the outside. Minus the dust'. She thought.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee then ran to his mother who was cleaning up dishes.

"Mamma, there's a femme in the castle!"

"Bumblebee! Don't say things like that. Or you'll be assisting in Ratchet's chores for a month".

Said doctor mech turned organic also burst in the room.

"There's most definitely a femme here".

Arcee's jaw dropped and Bumblebee smirked behind her.

Elita was trying so hard to find her father, but the narrow stair ways made it very difficult. Ironhide was secretly guiding her to find Wheeljack. After some time, Ironhide hid behind a corner. Elita stumbled on a jail room. On the right side, she heard bad coughing.

"Father!"

She ran to the cell and found him huddled in a corner, freezing. When he heard his daughter's voice though, he lifted his head up. The moment he saw her, Wheeljack ran to the door and grabbed her hands.

"Elita! How did you… Never mind. You need to leave. Now!"

She shook her head.

"I won't leave you!"

"NEITHER OF YOU ARE GOING ANYWHERE!"

The light went out and any type of light was moonlight shining through cracks. Elita turned and faced where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" She said.

She knew she was scared, but she had to be brave.

"I am the master of this castle and all those who live here. Your father trespassed on my domain and can never leave".

"Why? Can't you see he's sick? He has to go!"

Elita heard footsteps come towards her while her father kept telling her to leave and to not worry. In the shadows, Elita could make out cold red optics that terrified her to the core. The footsteps stopped.

"Unless you have something in mind" the being said with a voice colder than ice "He will remain here in my dungeon forever".

Elita thought for a moment. Only one thing came to mind. It was the only option she had. She looked back at her father, then to the red optics.

"How about a deal then?"

Wheeljack protested, but the stranger seemed interested.

"Go on".

"If I stay here with you, become your prisoner willingly, you have to let my father go".

Nothing was said for a short time. The cold voice came back.

"You must stay here forever, if that's the case. If you don't then I will hunt both of you down and kill you."

Elita shivered. She knew the risk, she knew the consequences, but her father would be free.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Before I sign my life away, com into the light".

The being was silent.

"I want to know who my jailer is".

The being chuckled. The red optics came into the moonlight, attached to them was a black body. He looked like a normal mech, but his appearance was terrifying. He looked like he was ready to kill anything or anyone. Elita looked terrified.

"Elita please! I've lived my life, don't give up yours".

It was too late though, she had made her decision.

"I agree to your terms."

Despite him wearing a mask, she could practically see him smiling as he walked past her to unlock the door.

"Done".


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter, but I'm planning to upload this on Deviantart as well so…. Here you go.

She fell on her knees as this was being done. Her freedom, all of it was slipping though her fingers. She felt her father's hands on her shoulders.

"Elita please, don't do this."

She turned to face him, tears staining both of their optics. The dark being then grabbed Wheeljack by the back of the neck and dragged him away.

"HANG ON, WAIT!"

Elita's protests were unheard as he continued to drag the wailing mech away. When both of them were out of sight, she ran to the window in the cell. She watched as her father was placed in some kind of carriage and was carried off back to Iacon.

"It was worth it…my father will be free". She kept saying that to herself, but tears kept falling.

Elita stayed there for what seemed like hours just crying and thinking over her situation. She was a prisoner to a seemingly evil mech, if she escaped he would kill her and her father, and finally she was to never leave. As she was drying her tears, she felt a large cold hand on her shoulder. Elita stiffened.

"Get over it. You made your decision. You are staying here forever."

She turned slightly to face him. He truly was terrifying, especially when he was taller than her.

"I know, yet you didn't even allow me to say goodbye to him one last time. Now I'll never be able to tell my own father that I'll always love him."

The black mech narrowed his optics and crossed his arms. Elita just stood there firmly. True she was his prisoner, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight back. After a few tense moments, the mech turned and grabbed a nearby torch.

"Come with me, I will take you to your room."

Elita just stood there with a fire in her eyes. He smirked behind his mask. She will be fun.

"It's either a room or stay here. Your choice."

Elita grumbled a little, but then nodded her head. He started walking out of the cell with the young femme following behind him. Through the corridors and hallways, it was completely silent. Elita was the first to break the barrier.

"Do you have a name?"

He stopped and turn to face her.

"If you are my jailer, then perhaps we should call each other by our respected names. Mine is Elita One."

"Nemesis Prime."

'A fitting name' she thought. He continued.

"And for future reference Elita One, refer to me as your jailer again and you will go back to that cell."

She snapped her mouth shut. He turned and they continued until the stopped at a grand door. Nemesis opened it and ushered Elita in. The room was beautiful. It had an elegant design with a light blue color. The berth had a soft yellow covering surrounded by a canopy. While Elita was admiring the room, Nemesis Prime spoke.

"This will be where you're staying. I have many servants here, tomorrow one of them will come to attend to your needs."

Elita said nothing.

"Don't even try to escape, or do anything stupid. I will know if you do."

He then shut the door on her, leaving her alone to think. As Elita walked over to the bed, tears once again formed in her optics. As she laid on the berth, tears poured from her eyes as she quietly cried herself to sleep. In another room, Nemesis watched her actions from an enchanted mirror. He sighed to himself. He couldn't help it. Aside from his servants, he had forgotten how to be a proper mech.

"Curse you Fallen…" he stopped himself short.

His old self would never have cursed his enemies.

CLANK

Nemesis turned and found that another piece of Vector Prime's clock had fallen. There wasn't much time left. He then focused his attention back on the femme. She finally fell asleep, but tears were still on her cheeks. His spark tightened at the sight, which shocked him. He hadn't felt like this in years. He put the mirror down and went to his own bed.

'Tomorrow, I need to explain the rules'. He thought to himself as he went to sleep.

In Iacon, Wheeljack was sobbing in his house. His precious daughter was held prisoner and he wasn't able to do anything. When he went to the bar and told everyone what happened, they all called him crazy.

"Did you inhale too much smoke old man? You're raving like a lunatic!" Starscream even said to his face. Megatron had been sitting in his chair with a mug of cold energon. After a few more minutes, Wheeljack left and stayed in his house.

"My darling daughter…" he whimpered.

His own sparkmate, Moonracer, had died when Elita was only a few months old. On her bedside, he promised her that he would look after Elita One.

"Moonie, I failed."

KNOCK-KNOCK.

Wheeljack immediately ran for the door and opened it to find Megatron standing there.

"Wheeljack, I have heard your request and I will help you under one condition."

"What?"

"I wish for Elita to be my mate. Think about it. I'll save her and she will be mine."

Wheeljack said nothing for a moment and then he replied.

"No. My daughter chooses who she wants to be with. I would like your help, but if that's the price then I can't accept it."

Wheeljack then shut the door on Megatron. Said mech stood there in rage.

"You will regret this you crazy inventor." He murmured as he walked away with Starscream who had been standing on the side.

Later that night, Wheeljack left with supplies to last him for a month. He was determined to find the castle and rescue his daughter.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Fourth to America. Here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Elita was slowly waking up, but decided to keep her eyes shut. Her father would normally be brewing fresh energon right about now and then call for her. But today, that didn't happen.

"Mamma, she's pretty."

"Quiet sweetie, we don't want to startle her."

Soft voices were speaking and yesterday's events came crashing down. She sold her freedom away to a terrifying mech named Nemesis Prime to save her father and now she was his prisoner. Elita inwardly sighed.

'I guess I better face this now than later'.

She slowly sat up from her position.

"She's awake momma! Look!"

Elita opened her eyes and turned her head to where the voice was coming from. She was surprised to find an organic with yellow hair with black streaks. He was smiling so hard that she thought he was hurting himself. Apparently not.

"Bumblebee please!"

Elita turned to the other side and saw a blue haired organic cleaning up one of the dressers. Elita was completely stunned. She had only read about organic creatures in her books, but she had never seen one up close before. Bumblebee noticed her stunned face and got closer to the edge of the berth.

"Are you alright miss? Are you sick? Would you like me to get Ratchet for you? I'll get him right away!"

Before Elita could even speak, the organic child dashed out of the room and ran to who knows where. The blue haired woman just shook her head.

"Forgive him. He hasn't seen a femme in so long."

Elita just shook her head.

"No no, it's alright. He is a child, right?"

The servant nodded her head.

"Yes, my son to be precise. Oh…where are my manners? I'm Arcee."

"I'm Elita One."

Bumblebee then burst back in the room with an older looking organic with red hair that appeared to be graying.

"Bumblebee please. I'm not young like you."

He then went over to Elita and began examining her.

"I'm Ratchet. I'm the chief doctor around here. Bumblebee told me that you appeared off. I can't blame you though…after going through all of that."

Elita nodded as Ratchet continued to examine her. It was weird. Arcee noticed Elita's look on her face and smiled gently.

"We weren't always organics. We were once Cybertronians, but along with the master we were cursed by the Fallen."

Elita faced Arcee with sadnees while Ratchet continued to examine her. The Fallen was well known as the embodiement of evil, but to actually be cursed by him…that was the worst possible kind of punishment. Bumblebee noticed her sadness and walked over to her.

"It's ok Miss Elita. Ratchet is the best doctor here and he's the best of the best."

Elita just chuckled. He was so cute. Ratchet then finished up his examination.

"Well, aside from the shock of last night and seeing us, the only problem is that you have is not eating."

Bumblebee was excited. He got on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me miss, I'll take you to the dining area. We have lots of energon. Cold, hot, sweet, you name it."

"BUMBLEBEE!" both Ratchet and Arcee shouted.

Said child just went silent and looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I tend to get a little carried away."

Elita just smiled.

"It's quite alright Bumblebee. Could you wait outside for me though? I'd like a little time to myself, please."

All three of them nodded and stepped out of the room and shut the door. Elita sighed softly. At least she wasn't alone with that monster. She got out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was rising and the garden just outside was blooming. There were many flowers out there, especially roses. Elita thought about viewing the garden, but dismissed the thought. If she went out, then Nemesis Prime would most likely think she was escaping and she wanted to keep her father safe.

"Oh well…at least the view is beautiful up here" she muttered.

Gathering her courage and strength, she walked to the door and opened it. Bumblebee was the only one there. He faced her and smiled.

"I'll take you to the dining area miss." He said while offering his hand.

Elita accepted his hand and allowed herself to be led around the castle. As they were walking through the halls, she noticed many paintings on the walls. There was also beautiful gothic designs along the doors. As majestic as it was, Elita kept reminding herself that this was her prison. Her jailer was a cold, spark-less mech that threatened to kill her father if she ever left.

"Here we are Miss."

They had stopped in a room with many tables and with many other organics there. She already recognized Ratchet and Arcee, but there were a few that she had never met.

"Let me introduce you to some of our other servants here."

Bumblebee then guided her to a black haired organic with many scars adorning his body. Besides him was a light blue haired femme organic that was whispering to him. They stopped talking when they were noticed.

"Elita, this is Ironhide and his sparkmate Chromia."

Elita took her hand out of Bumblebee's and held it out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ironhide reached out his hand and shook hers.

"Th' honors all mine ma'am."

Chromia smiled at her sparkmate and looked back at Elita.

"Ratchet and Arcee already told us about what happened. You are a very brave femme. You even impressed Ironhide with that and he's very hard to impress."

Ironhide just grinned. Another orgainic came over and this one had back hair with red streaks. He offered Elita an energon cube and introduced himself as Perceptor.

"I hope you enjoy the energon ma'am. I made it with the neutrons when the sun was just in the right position. Of course…"

He kept on babbling about other ingredients with experiments that Elita knew about. Her father had tried to make an invention like before, but it ended up burning half the house down. Elita just kept listening until Ironhide interrupted.

"Perceptor, yer givin' meh a headache."

Perceptor stopped and looked sheepish.

"I apologize. I tend to get over excited when I'm discussing my inventions. I must have bored you."

Elita just shook her head.

"No no…it's wonderful to speak to someone about how the electrons can give off a heatwave, increasing a molecular stability."

All the organics looked at her in silence. Elita just smiled.

"My father is an inventor. You would get along great. He recently invented a solar powered energon maker."

Perceptor went deep into thought. Ironhide just laughed. Then, everyone just stopped. Silence was everywhere. Elita turned her head to see why. Nemesis Prime had just entered and was walking towards her. Elita met his gaze evenly. She refused to allow herself to be intimidated by him. He stopped right in front of her.

"Leave us" he said.

All of the servants rushed out of the room as if the Fallen had appeared once again, leaving Nemesis and Elita all alone. He pulled out a chair from the side.

"Sit".

Elita stood tall.

"I prefer standing."

Nemesis growled. She still stood, not moving an inch and keeping her face blank. The staring contest went on for a few moments before Nemesis spoke.

"Very well. Since you are here, there are rules that you must follow."

Elita frowned.

"You mean besides the fact that I can't leave the caste? I am your prisoner after all. What other rules do I need?"

Nemesis then smashed a chair to the wall and ran close enough that their faces were almost touching.

"Too keep you safe." He whispered almost tauntingly.

Elita's optics widened. Safe from who? Nemesis backed off and began to circle around her.

"Since the castle is now your home, you're free to look around except for the west wing. You can't go outside in the garden unless a servant or myself is with you."

Elita then glared at him.

"Anything else?" she said.

Nemesis Prime the whispered into her audio receptor.

"Never mock me. You're strong, but it won't last forever."

He then turned and walked away. Elita then fell to her knees. So he wanted to fight? Then she'll fight with every ounce of strength she had.

"Are you ok Miss?"

Elita looked up to see Bumblebee next to her, staring at her with worry. Not wanting to distress him any further, she stood up and smiled at him.

"I'll be fine sweetspark. Your…master gave me a rule that I'm not allowed in the gardens without an escort."

Bumblebee then smiled.

"I'll be your escort Miss. I'll give you a tour of the garden."

Elita smiled and allowed herself to be dragged off to the garden with the young child. Yep. A distraction is good right now.

Meanwhile, Nemesis Prime was staring at the garden from a hallway window. The flowers were in bloom and while it was messy, it was still lovely. He sighed. The garden had been his mother's favorite place in the castle. After he was cursed, the garden had been left unattended.

"I should probably have Perceptor or even Ironhide handle this." He muttered to himself.

As Nemesis was about to leave, he spotted Bumblebee picking some flowers for Elita who was standing on the side. When he brought them to her, she gave a soft smile and took them. She inhaled the scent, her face relaxed and peaceful. When Nemesis saw that expression, he felt that her smile was very beautiful. As soon as he thought that though, he banished the thought. It's only been one day and his spark was pulling to her. He shook his head and focused his attention back to the two.

"What's your favorite flower Miss?" the young child asked.

Elita then told him. After a few minutes, Arcee called for Bumblebee and both of them had to go inside. Nemesis stood there.

'She likes roses, does she?'

He'll remember that.

Please review. Also, I'm keeping this story as its current rating. If anyone wants to make side stories based off of this, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Whoop Whoop! Another new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.

When Elita and Bumblebee came back inside, Arcee took the organic child to help her get some chores done around the house. After they left, Elita was left alone. She decided to explore the castle. After all, Nemesis said she was allowed.

'Maybe I can find Perceptor if I'm lucky.' She thought.

If she found Perceptor, then maybe she could do something with him. As she was walking, she took a better look at the paintings on the walls. There was one with a red and silver mech that gave off a regal appearance. A king maybe? Another showed the same mech with a gorgeous blue femme. The femme had beautiful blue optics and even from a mere painting, she had an aura of kindness that radiated from her. One painting in particular stood out. A red and blue mech was posing in front of the castle. A mask covering most of his face except his optics, which had the same blue as the femme from earlier.

"Who is that?" she whispered.

The red and blue mech was beautiful and while he appeared like a warrior, his optics showed kindness. Like he would never hurt a fly.

"That would be Optimus Prime, son of the previous king Sentinal Prime and queen Aquamarine."

Elita turned and saw Chromia standing behind her. She had a smile on her face, as if she was pleased Elita had taken an interest. Chromia continued speaking.

"Optimus Prime fought in the great battle between the Quintessons and came out victorious. After the final battle, he freed the neighboring villages under the control of his enemies. A one of a kind prince."

Elita stared at Chromia and then turned back to the painting. She had to admit, the prince was very attractive, made her spark flutter a little bit. Shaking her head, she turned back to the organic woman.

"What happened to him?" she asked innocently.

Chromia's face turned from happy and light to sad and hurt.

"I'm afraid that's not my position to tell you. If you ask the other servants, they'll tell you the same thing. The only one who can tell you is the master."

Elita nodded. While she was curious, she refused to bother Nemesis and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Anyway enough about the past, what brings you here? You exploring the castle and got lost?"

Blunt and to the point, Elita could feel a friendship forming.

"Yes. I was hoping to find Perceptor. I used to help my father with his inventions and maybe I could help him. I want to help him."

Chromia smiled.

"I remember you mentioning that. Sure I'll help you find him. He could use some extra hands anyway."

So they roamed the hallways, Chromia pointing out certain rooms and areas. Elita made a mental note of each area so that she wouldn't get lost. Along the way, they both spoke about Iacon and how Megatron asked Elita to be his mate. Chromia started laughing.

"Wow! Sucks to be you."

"I know. But he can't take a hint."

They turned a corner and there were two separate hallways. One appeared like all the others while the second was darker and gave off an eerie vibe.

"That would be the Hall of Primes. Also known as the West Wing. Don't know why our master would call it that though. Probably from some horror novel or something… Whatever just don't go down that hallway."

Elita stared for a moment then continued following Chromia. She'll explore that hall later. Nemesis was hiding something and she was going to find out. Not today though. They had finally made it to Perceptor's lab.

"Miss Elita. I'm so glad you're here. I could use some help with my latest invention." Perceptor then proceeded to explain the device.

Chromia left some time during the conversation. Elita spent the entire day with Perceptor. It felt good to help someone, and it almost felt like home. It only felt like a short time, but when Elita looked out a window the sun was setting.

"Oh dear…well there's always tomorrow Miss Elita."

"Yes there is. Thank you Perceptor, for allowing me to help you."

Perceptor just shook his head.

"No, it should be I thanking you. You've been nothing but a joy helping me."

The door to the lab opened. Bumblebee burst through, rushing to Elita and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here to bring you back to your room miss."

Perceptor chuckled a little and Elita smiled. The young child let go and ran out of the lab. Elita said her good nights to Perceptor and followed the hyper child. They made it to Elita's room.

"Good night miss. I'll be here in the morning. Pleasant dreams."

He shut the door before he left, leaving Elita alone. The young femme slipped in her bed and shut her optics. Working with Perceptor made her tired than she realized. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep. Unaware that someone was watching her. The following morning, Elita woke to the sun shining from the window. Slowly opening her eyes, she spotted something on the dresser. A single rose in a vase was innocently sitting there. She got up and examine it.

'Bumblebee must have given me one last night. What a sweet child.' She thought.

She leaned down and smelled the rose. It was beautiful. After a few minutes, she walked out to a balcony. It was almost winter so the air was chilly and the garden had some frost. Despite that, all the flowers were still blooming. After a cold breeze passed by, she went back inside to see if Bumblebee was here. She opened the door and low and behold, the child was outside waiting for her.

"Good morning Miss. I brought you your energon for the day."

He held up a cube of energon for her and she took it with a thanks. Elita sipped it, noticing how it warmed her body. After she finished, Bumblebee took the empty cube and offered his free hand.

"I'll show you more of the castle today miss. I know that Chromia showed you around, but there are other places you haven't seen yet."

Elita accepted the offered hand.

"Of course Bumblebee, but please call me Elita." She said with a soft smile.

The child nodded.

"Off course Elita. Come with me."

So there they were, an organic child and a young femme roaming the castle. They found Ratchet's med bay, the kitchen where Chromia was, a weapons room to which Ironhide was cleaning up, and so much more. Along the way however, Bumblebee accidentally let go of her hand and ran off somewhere.

"Well, looks like I'm on my own for now." She muttered.

Elita wandered around the castle, hoping to find Perceptor again. Instead she stumbled in the eerie hallway, the west wing. Despite all the warnings given, despite everything that she was told not to do, Elita walked down the west wing. It got darker as she walked down the hall, taking note of how much darkness just hovered over. After a little while, she spotted an opened door. Curiosity got the better of her and went into the room behind the door. In the room, there were broken tables and ripped curtains. A large berth stood on the side. It looked neat.

'It's bigger than my berth.' She thought.

As she was looking around, Elita noticed a table that wasn't actually broken. A glass case was surrounding a floating clock. She slowly walked towards the table, in some sort of trance. When she reached out her hand to touch the glass, she was suddenly pushed away. Elita fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Nemesis Prime, looking furious. He stood in front of the case, anger just oozing from his body. His red optics becoming much darker. For the first time since she came here, Elita was terrified to the bone.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a voice that sent chills up her spine.

"I-I'm sorry I"-

"You were told not to come here and yet HERE YOU ARE!"

Elita was scrambling to get up.

"I"-

"GET OUT!"

As soon as Elita got up, she started running. Nemesis had thrown a chair at her, but narrowly missed. Elita ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew was that she had to get out. And fast. She found the front door, opened it, untied Grindor from a nearby stand, hopped on and made a dash for the woods.

"Faster Grindor! Hurry!"

Grindor's hooves pounded on the forest ground, running fast. He stopped all of a sudden, and Elita fell forward. She looked up to see Insecticons surrounding them.

"Hmmmm, pretty femme."

"Looks tasty…"

"Just one morsel…"

Elita started to breathe heavy. They were going to kill her and Grindor. She looked around and found a thick branch. One Insecticon tried to jump at Grindor, but she hit it back.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" she screamed.

Elita didn't notice the Insecticon behind her until it bit her in the leg. With a yelp, she fell to her knees as the same Insecticon.

"You will be delicious…"it whispered.

Elita shivered as she felt the weight pressing on her. She closed her eyes. This was it. She was going to die. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her. Elita opened her eyes to see Nemesis Prime standing over her. Her optics widened. She witnessed his brutality as he fought off the Insecticons with his bare hands. After some time the Insecticons fled. Nemesis Prime stood there breathing heavily.

"NEIGH!"

Nemesis turned to find Grindor near Elita, who was, after the fight, examining her injured leg. Nemesis walked over and knelt down to her. Elita stopped what she was doing and just watched his movements. Nemesis gently examine her wounds. Then without warning, Nemesis gently lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder. With Elita in one hand and Grindor's reigns in another, he walked back.

'I can't…stay awake for much longer.' Elita thought.

Just as they entered the castle, Elita passed out. When she woke up, she found herself in her bedroom with Ratchet examining her. She tried to get up, but the doctor gently pushed her back down.

"Nemesis's orders. Bumblebee will be in here shortly. In the meantime, don't wander off."

With that said, Ratchet left. Elita examine her leg and noticed the bandages. She sighed. She really screwed up. When she turned her head, she noticed a new rose in the vase. With a sigh, Elita laid back down. The next time she saw Nemesis, she'll have to thank him.

'Even if I did disobey him.' She thought as her optics closed into a blissful sleep.

Please review. Much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. This chapter may seem a little shorter than my previous ones, but I have a feeling you guys are going to enjoy this.

A few days passed before Ratchet allowed Elita out of bed. During that time, Bumblebee and Arcee visited her frequently. The latter very worried about the incident. However, she did not see Nemesis Prime.

'I disobeyed his orders and he rescued me. Why hasn't he come for me?' she had thought to herself for those few days.

When Ratchet cleared her from bed rest, the first thing Elita did was find Chromia and ask her where Nemesis was. The answer was not what she was expecting.

"Our master has a terrible fever. He must've got bitten by a smaller bug while he was saving you. The fool…."

Elita was silent.

"Oh but it's not your fault, he shouldn't have lost his temper like that."

"But I went to the west wing despite everyone telling me not to…"

Right then and there, Elita made up her mind. She was going to help Nemesis recover from his fever. Without warning, she dashed away from Chromia and headed straight towards the Hall of Primes. When she entered his room, she found the mech in question laying in his berth with Ratchet hovering over him. Ratchet turned his head and when he saw Elita, he immediately had a fit.

"Elita! This is not the time. I need you to leave!"

Just then, Nemesis Prime grabbed Ratchet and threw him across the room where the organic doctor landed next to Elita. The doctor then stood up and brushed his shoulders.

"When our Prime is like this, only I can get near him. He doesn't recognize anyone here and the rest of the staff stay out of the way. So please Elita, for your own safety. Leave."

Unfazed by the plea, Elita slowly approached the sick prime. Nemesis just eyed her closely. As soon as she reached near the bed, Nemesis grabbed her by the neck. Not hard enough to make her pass out, but enough to make it hurt. For a few tense seconds, nobody in the room moved or said anything. Then, slowly but surely, Elita lifted a free hand and cupped his mask covered cheek. She stroked it carefully.

"It's okay, I want to help. Calm down." She whispered softly to him.

Nemesis released his grip on her neck but kept his hands on her shoulders. He was mumbling something that Elita couldn't hear. Ratchet was approaching the bed quietly with a syringe in his hand. Elita continued to speak to the sick mech softly, like a mother would.

"You're okay now. I'm here, and I won't leave you."

Elita slowly brought her hand away when she saw Ratchet approach from behind. Before he could do anything however, the sick mech removed both his hands from the femme's shoulders and grabbed the hand that was on his cheek. Ratchet and Elita froze, not knowing what was going to happen. Nemesis just held the hand gently, with a tenderness that Elita never knew he had.

"…Nemesis?" Elita sked hesitantly.

He merely brought the hand back to his cheek, closing his optics. He continued to mutter words, but Elita didn't understand what he was saying. Ratchet took this opportunity to inject the syringe in his arm. Nemesis then let go and collapsed on his berth.

"That should calm him down."

Elita stared at Ratchet, who just shrugged.

"He mostly needs rest now. The virus is almost out of his systems. Unfortunately I need to stay here and make sure that nothing happens."

Elita turned and looked down at the sleeping prime. She had said earlier to him that she wouldn't leave and she intended to keep that promise.

"Ratchet. Let me stay here."

The doctor turned to her with his jaw dropped.

"Are you insane? He could kill you."

Elita sent him a deadpanned look.

"That ship, I believe, has already sailed." She retorted and continued.

"Besides, he might not think of me as a threat because I'm not organic. He may rest better if I stay with him."

Ratchet pondered over this. Elita had a point. Ever since there big "change", their master had refused anyone to get near him when he was sick. The doctor made his decision.

"Very well. If you think you can get through to him, go ahead and try. There's a bowl of water and a cloth next to the berth. If he starts acting bad, scream. Someone will come."

After that, he left the room leaving Elita alone with an unconscious Nemesis Prime. Coming out of her stupor that she was in, Elita grabbed a nearby chair and put it by the berth. She sat in it and just started looking after the sick mech. Hour after hour, she continued to watch him. While the sick mech stayed asleep the entire time, he did moan and groan and toss and turn quite a bit. Elita dipped the cloth in the bowl and occasionally dabbed his forehead if he started sweating. As soon as he was in a calm sleep, Elita looked out a window and saw that the sun had almost set.

"I've stayed here all day, yet I don't regret anything." She whispered to herself.

Wheeljack had taught her about kindness. He raised her to never hate anybody, no matter what bad deed they did. Including imprisonment.

CLANK

Elita turned her head once again to see the floating clock under the glass. She wanted to investigate it, touch it. She immediately pushed that idea out of her head.

'Nemesis needs me right now.' She thought.

Elita turned her head to continue watching over him. After a few minutes, Elita began feeling tired herself.

'A few minutes of rest won't hurt.' She thought.

With that thought, she placed her arms on the berth and put her head on them. She passed out in less than a minute. Around midnight, Nemesis Prime opened his optics. His vision was blurry, but he could still recognize the color of the ceiling in his room. He recollected his thoughts. The femme came in his room, he scared her and she ran off. He went to get her but she was attacked by Insecticons. He saved her and brought her back to the castle so Ratchet could treat her wounded leg.

'I must've gotten sick from a smaller bug bite.' He thought sadly.

He sat up slowly when he noticed his prisoner sleeping by the side of his berth, close to his arm. Nemesis merely stared down at the sleeping femme in amazement. Ratchet had told him that no one could be near him while he was sick and yet here she was.

"Was she…watching over me?" He whispered.

Elita began to moan. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her optics, it was after that that she noticed her jailer was awake and sitting up. Still tired, she tried to get her bearings.

"Nemesis, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have"-

A finger was put to her lips, silencing her. Elita looked up at Nemesis with tired optics. The dark mech saw this and decided to do something so, well, unlike him. He got out of bed. If she wasn't tired, Elita would have gotten up from her seat. She didn't though, but tried to protest.

"Nemesis please. You're"-

She was cut off when he gently picked her up bridal style and put her on his bed.

"I have never been better. You on the other hand, recovered from an Insecticon bite and spent the entire day and evening looking out for me."

He let go, but put his hand on her cheek.

"You're exhausted. Sleep now. We will talk when you wake up."

Elita tried to protest, but Nemesis wouldn't have it.

"Shhh, sleep now." He whispered gently.

Elita sighed, but shut her optics. In less than a few minutes, she was sound asleep. Nemesis smiled behind his mask, his hand still to her cheek. He thought she was beautiful when she slept. He got up from his bed and placed a blanket over the sleeping femme.

'If only this moment could last.' He thought.

Meanwhile back in Iacon, Megatron was at Elita's house once again. Starscream was on the side again, not wanting to get involved. Megatron kept banging on the door.

"Give it up Megatron, nobody's home." Starscream tried to explain, but Megatron would have none of it.

"How nice of you to notice Starscream. And since you have nothing better to do, then you'll stay here and keep an optic out."

Starscream almost fell.

"WHAT?! I am not wasting my time stalking a home! I"-

Megatron grabbed his throat.

"You will do as I say Starscream. Or you will face my wrath. Pick wisely."

The winged mech didn't even hesitate.

"The weather is lovely this time of year. I think I'll stay outside."

Megatron let go and Starscream began coughing. The evil hunter continued.

"You will report what you see every morning."

With that said, Megatron left with one thought in his head.

'Very soon Elita, my dear, you. Will. Be. Mine'.

Please review. I love reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I know you guys wanted an update sooner, but writing takes time. Granted it's not a long chapter, but stories take time. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

The morning sun was shining through the window as Elita was waking up. She felt herself in a different berth, covered in a thick blanket that was keeping her warm from the fall chill. Slowly she opened her optics to find a dark ceiling.

'Where…?'

It all came back to her. Nemesis Prime had been sick and she agreed to watch over him. She fell asleep sometime and woke up during the night. Only problem.

"What happened last night?" she whispered.

Elita sat up slowly and looked around. She was definitely still in the prime's room, but she didn't see the mech in question. After a few minutes, the door opened. Elita turned her head and saw Ratchet coming in.

"Well, our master said you'd be in bed but I didn't expect his bed."

Elita said nothing as the doctor came over. He began to examine her head, checking her optics first.

"Optics good, audio receptors fine." He kept muttering.

As he examined her, Elita allowed her optics to wander the room. Nemesis Prime was nowhere near. In fact, he wasn't even in the room. Ratchet noticed this and answered her own question.

"He's in the royal library. After you passed out, he stayed there for the rest of the night. Don't worry though, he's fully recovered and back to his somewhat normal self."

Elita chuckled. After the examination was finished, she pulled back the covers and got up from the bed.

"The library is down the hall. Good luck."

Elita thanked the smiling doctor as she walked out of the room. Following his directions, she found a set of grand doors with ornate decorations. Slowly but surely, she opened them. When the young femme walked through the doors, her jaw dropped. It was the biggest, most beautiful library she had ever seen. This room alone could fit five sets of houses from Iacon. As Elita began to look around, she didn't see the dark figure behind her.

"I see Ratchet has allowed you to leave."

Elita spun around to see Nemesis standing with a book in his hand. Despite him sneaking up on her, Elita was barely fazed. Sure she was nervous, but she didn't allow it to control her. IT was silent for a few moments, then Elita broke the silence

"We need to talk."

Nemesis Prime merely nodded, but then offered his free hand to her.

"I understand. We'll go to my study and speak there."

Elita accepted his hand and allowed him to guide her through the massive library. Nemesis took note of how interested she was in the library. The prime smirked.

'Apparently I have a bookworm for a guest.' He thought.

After a short while, they reached a room in the library. It was small, but comfortable. A table was set in the middle of the room. Nemesis pulled up a chair.

"Please. Sit."

Remembering what happened the last time she refused, Elita decided to make peace with her jailer and sat in the chair. Nemesis then grabbed another chair and sat in it. Two inches across from her. Elita stiffened, but only for a moment. She had to be strong. Yes he saved her life, but that didn't mean she was going to be like those girls from Iacon. Always swooning over the first mech with big muscles. That wasn't her. After a few minutes, Elita was the one to break silence after a few minutes.

"I need to apologize Nemesis Prime. I understand that you didn't want me in the west wing, but I still disobeyed you. I allowed my curiosity to get control of me and ignore the rules. And then you saved me. For that, I thank you."

Elita took a deep breath and asked the question that plagued her mind.

"Are you going to kill me and my father for disobeying you?"

Nemesis was silent, but moved his hand over to hers. He did nothing but hold on to it. Taking a deep breath, he finally began speaking.

"No Elita, I have no intention of carrying out my threat. However, I would like to apologize to you as well. I lost my temper and during that time, you were almost killed. I…have a temper tantrum that is very difficult to control. My servants always fear me because of it."

Elita just stared at him, wondering how he became like this. He was never seen in any of the family portraits. Was he Optimus Prime's twin brother or something? She would ask those questions later. Nemesis continued to speak.

"Regardless, despite my temper you acknowledged that you made a mistake. Therefore, you must face punishment."

Elita wanted to protest, but she knew that this was well deserved. Even if her father wasn't there, she still needed to be disciplined every once in a while. After all, she wasn't above everyone. She braced herself as she heard his punishment.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be helping Perceptor with any of his experiments. You will work with him until I see that you've learned your lesson."

Elita was shocked. This was more of a gift than punishment. As excited as she was, Elita maintained a calm expression.

"I understand." She said calmly.

Nemesis then stood from his chair, still holding onto her hand.

"But like I said, you start your punishment tomorrow. For now, let me show you around the library."

Elita got up and allowed Nemesis to guide her around the library. There were so many books in the large room. Both of them enjoyed the day, with Nemesis showing her the vast room full of various books. Apparently, Nemesis enjoyed reading historic fiction while Elita enjoyed fantasy. All day long, they both looked through books and voicing their own opinions. During the afternoon, Chromia came in and brought fresh energon for the two.

"Don't get lost in there." The organic servant had joked to Elita.

Elita laughed, but stuck close to Nemesis. She did have a point though. This library was so huge that one would need a map to be in there. When the sun set, Elita and Nemesis were discussing the influences between science fiction literature and fantasy.

"Fantasy can inspire other genres for reading." She first said.

Nemesis Prime countered that.

"Fantasy can only give others a taste of ancient mythology. It can't give influence to other genres like science fiction."

Elita began to protest, but yawned. She tried to cover it, but Nemesis noticed.

"Perhaps we can continue discussing this another time. It's getting late, and I believe you need your strength for tomorrow."

Elita didn't protest, mostly because she was tired. She allowed Nemesis to guide her through the castle and to her room.

'I really need to memorize the halls. I can't keep getting lost.' The tired femme thought to herself.

Once they reached her room, Nemesis bid her goodnight and left. Elita went into her room and plopped her body on the berth. She was definitely tired. She turned her head and noticed that a new rose had been placed the vase. The tired femme sat up a little and gently touched the soft petals. She laid back down and allowed darkness to take over.

'Today was pleasant.' Were her last thoughts.

Nemesis watched her through the mirror. He had a good day, and he felt happy. Happiness. An emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. Placing his mirror town, the dark mech also got into his berth and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Wheeljack was not having any luck at all.

"This cursed wind!" He muttered.

Winter was coming soon and even with his supplies, the inventor would not last a week. His only option was to go back to Iacon and wait until the winter season was over. After all, Grindor had stayed with his daughter and therefore at the castle. With a heavy spark, Wheeljack was forced to go home.

"Moonie, I will find her. Please forgive me." He cried.

A gentle wind came through, but it felt warm. Wheeljack then packed up his supplies and started heading back, thinking about new inventions that would embarrass Megatron and knew would make his daughter laugh.

I thought I would add a little humor at the end. (Hope it worked). Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Going on vacation. So I'm putting up this chapter before I go. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

A few months passed by. Elita had finished her "punishment" by then but she still helped Perceptor time to time. At least, when she wasn't doing anything else. She and Chromia became the best of friends and always spoke to each other. Elita would tell the organic servant about Iacon and Chromia would tell stories about her and Ironhide. Ratchet often spent his time checking on her and making sure she was in good health.

"Besides you, Nemesis is the only being with metal. I need to make sure that you don't catch any other virus's." he would say.

Secretly though, Ratchet was very fond of the femme. He and Perceptor would speak about her intelligence and how good of an inventor or doctor she would become. However during the few months she was here, Elita and Nemesis had grown closer. The organic servants would find them together, just speaking about things. Elita herself couldn't believe it herself.

'If anyone told me I would stay in an enchanted castle with a beast of a mech, I wouldn't believe them.' She had thought to herself once.

Nemesis Prime, as it turns out, seemed much nicer than he let on. He would walk her through the gardens, which was surprisingly still alive even during the winter snow. He had explained to the shocked femme that many of the plants, including some roses, actually can sustain themselves during the winter. Other times, they would wander around the castle and the servants would find them in the library. There, Elita had been put to the test. One day, they were arguing about the theory of red rust fever and all of a sudden the dark mech flipped a desk and sauntered over to her. His optics appeared darker and the aura she saw when she first met him, was back. He was inches away from her face when Ironhide came in and tackled him to the ground.

"MY LORD! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He screamed.

Chromia came in and dragged Elita out of the room. The femme was in shock. How could Nemesis have gone from a gentle mech to a crazy beast in five seconds? Chromia noticed her expression and told her something important.

"He wasn't always like this. Our master was once kind, but something terrible happened and now he has a dark side that he has a difficult time controlling. Please, don't blame him though. He really is trying…"

Chromia left it at that and took her to Perceptor. There, she spent a few hours helping him until Bumblebee asked her to play with him. Elita played with the little organic boy until the sun set. When she got back to her room, Nemesis was waiting for her in there. He apologized for his behavior and understood if she didn't want to spend any more time with him. Elita just shook her head and forgave him.

"What's past is past. You learn from your mistakes and know how to avoid them in the future."

After that, Nemesis tried to spend more time with her as possible. Today however, he was busy with Ironhide. He had somehow managed to get out of that incident scratch free, reminding Elita to ask Chromia how he did that. Bumblebee came and asked if she would play with him in the gardens. Arce had to give a check over with her son though. Bumblebee protested.

"But mamma I'll be fine."

"You need to cover yourself up before you go outside though. It's very cold outside."

Bumblebee only grumbled as he did what he was told. Elita smiled softly from behind. She never knew what it was like to have a mother figure in her life. She could only observe. Most mothers in Iacon were respectful and kind while others only used their children for status purposes.

'I wonder if my mother was wonderful.' She thought.

Her father had only told her stories, especially the one about the rose. While she sounded wonderful from Wheeljack, he made it sound over exaggerated. As the young femme pondered over these thoughts, Bumblebee had finished dressing. He then tugged at her hand and she snapped out of it.

"Are you ready Elita?" He asked innocently.

Elita smiled and nodded. With a new positive attitude, she followed the young child outside where they proceeded to play in the snow. While they were outside, Bumblebee had a hard time moving around due to the heavy clothes he was wearing.

"I can hardly move. Why did momma have to make me wear so much? It's not even that cold." He complained.

Elita walked over to him and helped him adjust his coat.

"Arcee is only concerned about you sweetie. She doesn't want you to get sick."

Bumblebee turned his head away while she was fixing him up. When she was done, he turned back.

"What's your momma like? Did she make you wear things too? Is she pretty like my momma?"

Elita closed her optics, refusing to let any tears form. Very softly, she replied to him.

"My mother died giving birth to me. I-I don't know what she was like. My father raised me and told me many things about her."

Bumblebee was silent. He hoped he hadn't made her that upset. She was trying to hide back her tears. Looking around, he found a pretty white rose nearby. With no hesitation, the servant child ran to pick the beautiful flower and proceeded to give it to her. She opened her optics and accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you."

She looked down at him.

"Would you like to hear a story of how my father and mother met?" She asked with a smile.

Bumblebee nodded eagerly. They sat down on a bench and Elita proceeded to tell him the story, including the rose and the wish. When she finished, Bumblebee looked at her in awe.

"Wow. No wonder you like roses. They're like your momma's flower."

Elita nodded and brought the rose close. They gave Elita an image of what her mother may have been and also gave her a warm feeling inside.

"Elita, would you like to see a secret place?"

The femme stared at him in confusion. A secret place? But she had already seen most of the castle. Without waiting for an answer, Bumblebee grasped her hand and began to guide her through the garden. Soon, they came upon a large lake. The lake had been frozen due to the cold temperatures. Elita stared in awe. It was beautiful.

"Would you like to skate?"

She turned to face Bumblebee and noticed that he had a pair of ice skates in his hands. Where did he even get those? Despite her wonderings, Elita accepted them and began to ice skate. Bumblebee soon followed after and both of them were having fun. Neither noticed a small crack in the ice.

"Bumblebee, let's go in now. It's getting dark."

As the two were skating back to shore, the crack got larger and the ice suddenly split. Bumblebee somehow made it, but Elita was stuck in the middle. On top of some thin ice, the terrified femme managed to keep her face straight when she saw the young child's face.

"ELITA!" He all but screamed.

Elita managed to respond to Bumblebee calmly.

"Bumblebee, I'll be ok. I need you to get back to the castle and get help. I can't get back to land in this. Go and find Ironhide, I'll be alright."

Bumblebee immediately ran away, leaving Elita alone. As the cold and terrified femme looked around, she spotted an opening. A thick block of ice was still attached to shore and appeared close enough to jump. Slowly, she got up ignoring the cracks forming underneath her. Before she could jump, she heard a loud voice.

"ELITA! HANG ON!"

She turned her head to see Nemesis running towards her. Before anything else happened, in a split second the ice below her broke and the femme fell in.

"NO!"

Nemesis ran faster and then jumped on a thick block of ice. He plunged his and felt Elita's hand. The dark mech immediately grabbed it and brought her up from the cold water. She was knocked out and freezing cold. Without wasting any time, Nemesis ran back to the castle and straight to Ratchet. When the human doctor saw the sight, he wasted no time.

"Put her on the berth. Now."

The dark mech gently put her down and backed away as Ratchet started working on her. During that time, the servants started crowding around. Bumblebee clung to Arcee, Chromia held onto Ironhide's hand and Perceptor just put his hands together.

"Scrap! She's losing too much body heat. I can't"-

The doctor was cut off with a growl. Everyone turned to see Nemesis standing there with his optics darker and said darkness oozing out of him. Ironhide was ready to pounce and Ratchet had a sedative ready in his pocket. Then, in a split second, Nemesis grabbed Elita from the berth and ran straight through the west wing to his room. There he locked the door and placed Elita on his large berth.

"E-Elita…" the Prime stuttered.

She moved around a little.

"Father…don't leave me…father…don't…go." She whispered.

Still berserk, Nemesis gently laid on the bed and brought her close to him. The darkness was actually warm and keeping her close to his body heat was helping. The dark mech stroked her cheek and kept her close. Soon, Nemesis was finally calm enough to see what had happened. A few minutes after that, Ratchet had unlocked the door and saw the scene. He made no other move forward.

"This is probably for the best. As an organic, none of us can give her the heat she needs. Keep me updated on her progress though." He told the Prime.

Nemesis acknowledged and Ratchet left. The dark mech then removed his mask and placed a kiss on the sleeping femme's helm.

"Sleep well, and wake up for me." He whispered as he fell asleep with her in his arms.

I was inspired from a 2014 Beauty and the Beast French movie for this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow…it's been a while. Heh heh, what can I say? I'm just very busy. But still thank you for your patience and here is the new chapter

 _She was running through a field of flowers. There were so many, ranging from poppies to sunflowers. As a young Elita ran through them, she spotted a beautiful femme. She was green and white in color and was holding up roses. The young child walked up._

" _Hello Miss."_

 _The beautiful femme smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. When she pulled back, the femme starred at her._

" _My sweet girl, our time is short. Know that I'm always watching over you and your father and that I love you."_

 _As soon as she finished, the flower field slowly began to disappear. Elita felt herself being pulled away to somewhere else. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with the beautiful femme._

" _Mother!"_

" _Elita…wake up!"_

"Mother"…

Elita slowly opened her optics. She felt cold. Why?

"Elita?"

Slowly she turned her helm to find that Nemesis was over her, checking to make sure that she was alright. Why was he in her room? Wait…

"Why am I in your room?" she asked softly, sleep still surrounding her conscious.

Nemesis sighed with relief and closed his optics. At least she wasn't in any more danger. Still, he couldn't help but be worried about her. She kept saying mother in her sleep and asking not to leave.

"Nemesis?"

He opened his optics, noticing the concern rising.

"You went ice skating with Bumblebee and the ice cracked. Bumblebee managed to get out, but the ice broke and you fell in."

The memories started to come back to her while Nemesis was explaining what had happened. Bumblebee ice skating, his look of horror, all of it rushing back. Elita started to sit up.

"Where is Bumblebee? Is he alright?"

Nemesis gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down back on the bed.

"Bumblebee is fine. If anything, he's shaken up and has been asking if you're alright."

The door on the other side suddenly opened. Ratchet came in with a bag of medical supplies. He was grumbling and muttering something under his breath. The organic doctor pushed Nemesis out of the way and began to check over Elita.

"Do you know how worried you made us? Two whole days of being unconscious and now you decide to wake up. It was difficult enough with Bumblebee pestering me about your condition, but with you sleeping away I couldn't determine if you were alright or not."

As Ratchet was ranting while working, Elita was stunned. She had been asleep for two whole days? Had she been that cold? As she pondered on this, she didn't here Bumblebee come in and sit on the bed. It was only when he spoke did Elita see him.

"Miss Elita? Are you ok?"

She turned from Ratchet to the child. He was staring at her with worried eyes and was holding different colored roses. Elita smiled at him softly, giving him the comfort he needed.

"I'm alright Bumblebee. I just woke up. Are you ok?" She asked in a gentle voice.

The young organic child only just crawled up to hug her, despite Ratchet's protests. Bumblebee just hugged her and shed tears, saying that it was his fault.

"No Bumblebee, it's not. We didn't know that the ice would crack. I should've been more careful around the pond."

"You're darn right you should've been careful." Ratchet said as he gently picked Bumblebee and set him to the side.

As Ratchet continued to examine her, Nemesis sat on the side observing the scene between the femme and the young organic child. It reminded him of the moments he spent with his mother, Aquamarine.

'Mother… you would know what to do.' He thought to himself.

As Ratchet finished his examination, he packed up his bag and stood up from the bed.

"You have a mild fever. You still need some rest and no further activities that would make it worse. Nemesis, make sure she stays in bed and that her fever doesn't get any worse."

After he said the final sentence, the organic doctor grabbed Bumblebee by the arm and started dragging the child out. Bumblebee put the roses in a vase before he was pulled through the door. As soon as they were out, the lord of the castle got up and on the bed next to the sick femme. Elita slowly sat up.

"I had no idea that I was asleep for two days. Was everyone worried?" She asked in a soft voice.

Nemesis just hugged the worried femme to give her comfort. He didn't answer her right away, just sat there and hugged her gently. After a few minutes, when he felt some tension leave her, Nemesis answered her question.

"Yes, most of the castle was worried when Bumblebee came running back to the castle without you. I was near the garden and saw you at the time so I pulled you out before anything bad happened."

Elita stayed in his embrace, feeling all tensions ease away. She felt calmer and safe.

"Are you alright?"

Elita backed a little and just stared at him. She had been asleep for two days, almost died, and she had dreamt about her mother that she had only heard about.

"I'm fine."

Nemesis hugged her and brought her close again.

"I know you're lying Elita. I heard you crying for your mother, you didn't want her to go."

Elita widened her optics but didn't move.

"Bumblebee told me about your mother. It's alright. There is no need to hold back. Know that you have a family that still loves you and that you are never alone."

At that moment, Elita finally broke down. She hugged him back and finally allowed her tears to fall. Nemesis only continued to hug her and allowed her to continue. Finally, after some time had passed, she fell asleep in his arms. Nemesis gently laid her back in the bed and covered her up.

'You'll be alright now my love' he thought as he took off his mask and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Meanwhile back at Iacon, the snow finally subsided but there was still some chilly weather in the air. Wheeljack was determined to find the castle this time.

"I will not give up until I find her".

As Wheeljack was about to leave, he spotted a winged mech shivering on the side of his house. The inventor immediately recognized him.

"Starscream! What on Cybertron are you doing in this freezing weather?"

Starscream just continued to shiver. With a heavy sigh, Wheeljack helped the poor mech up and quickly got him to the local doctor. After he paid the doctor, he quickly left to find the castle determined to find Elita.

"I just hope Starscream is ok".

Awwwwww, Wheeljack your so kind. Please review. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while, but I think this chapter will make up for it.

Starscream felt groggy. Then he felt cold. Which was weird since he was under so many blankets.

'How did I end up here?' He thought.

Well…he could try opening his optics since they were closed. Duh. As soon as he opened them, the familiar face of the doctor filled his vision.

"Oh! You're awake. Thank Primus I thought you were a goner."

Starscream sat up a little bit and took a look around. He was obviously at the doctor's house, but how did he get here in the first place? The doctor saw the confused look.

"You were brought here by our resident scientist. He found you freezing you're tailpipe in front of his house. You're just lucky he payed the fees before going back out to find Elita One."

Starscream just laid in silence. Wheeljack saved him… after what he had done. Guilt was creeping up on him. Megatron's orders were very clear. Stay at the house and watch them until someone came back and report it to him.

'Megatron would never have saved me.'

The sick seeker looked out a window seeing the bright sun rising from the horizon.

'When Wheeljack and Elita come back, I will warn them about Megatron.'

Back at the castle, Elita was now resting in her own berth. Apparently, hypothermia didn't stop anyone from getting a cold. Chromia was currently sitting in a chair talking to her about how she met Ironhide.

"I kid you not. He really said that I had to meet his expectations if I wanted to go out with him. I just couldn't back out of a challenge, but I took it into my own hands. During our little shoot out, I grabbed a pistol with my other hand and shot his own gun right out of him. After that, he and I talked it out. He admitted that he spoke out of place when he said that. So yeah, that's how we first met."

Elita giggled. Since her time at this giant castle, she and Chromia had gotten closer. They both were a little rebellious and enjoyed life. They became close friends. Elita promised herself that one day, she would have to introduce her to Iacon's resident trouble maker Sideswipe. He maybe a teen, but Chromia would definitely put him in his place.

"Aw jeez. That's a lovely day right there, isn't it?"

Elita turned to the window to see that the sun had risen fully, but there were gentle snowflakes flittering around, turning half of the grey castle into a white wonderland.

"It is lovely, but I really wish I could go outside." Elita said, but sneezed after that.

Chromia chuckled.

"Well, as lovely as it is, you still need your rest."

The servant girl got up and left.

"I'll get you some breakfast." She said before shutting the door behind her.

Elita sighed, sneezed again, and looked out the window again. It had only been two days since she fell ill but it was driving her crazy. She never was an indoor bot, she always had to go outside and see what it's like.

"I wish there was a way I could go out. Even for a little while." She thought out loud.

The rest of the day went by fine. Chromia brought her breakfast, Perceptor following behind her. Perceptor kept her company for about two hours before Ratchet came in to check in on her.

"Looks like you're recovering pretty fast. This cold should be gone by tomorrow. In the meantime, dink your energon and get plenty of rest. "

Ratchet then left, but before he could, Bumblebee ran in and jumped onto the bed.

"Elita! I brought some games! Let's play together!"

The sick femme just laughed at his antics. And so, Bumblebee stayed with her the entire time, playing cards and other board games he brought until the sun went down. Arcee arrived to pick him up.

"Now Bumblebee, Elita needs her rest. And you do to."

Bumblebee shook his head and yawned.

"No I don't" he protested.

Arcee just chuckled and dragged the sleepy child off to bed. Elita smiled and then began to doze off until she fell asleep.

" _Elita… my love"_

She suddenly woke up. Looking outside, the moon was full and the snow was lightly falling.

'This must be a beautiful dream' Elita thought to herself.

Slowly but with grace, Elita got out of bed and went outside.

"This is… beautiful" She whispered.

It was indeed very beautiful. The stars were brightly shining alongside the moon, the gentle breeze brushed the trees, and it was like a beautiful wonderland. Slowly, Elita began to twirl.

'This is one of the most beautiful dreams I've ever had' she thought as she began to dance with the falling snow.

Suddenly, a gentle servo latched on to her own and pulled her into a warm body. Elita looked to see Nemesis holding her hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Slowly, she wrapped her other arm around his waist and the two slowly began to dance in the snow.

"Nemesis…"

The dark lord only continued to dance with her, content with their position. Elita just smiled and placed her helm on his chest. This was a perfect moment. Nothing could go wrong.

"Elita…"

She looked up and saw his optics were full of emotion. Passion and…. Was that love?

"Close your optics" he whispered.

Elita, still thinking this was a dream, did just that. She then heard the sound of a metal mask being removed. Before she could ask, she felt lips on her own. He was kissing her, she felt herself kissing right back. She didn't realize that both had stopped dancing as their lips were entangled with each other.

Nemesis then picked her up bridal style, still kissing her and brought her back inside. Elita was in a haze. She felt herself slowly being pulled back into the darkness of sleep but with the others lips against hers, it would be impossible. Soon, Elita felt the softness of her bed consume her and the lips pulled away from hers. Optics still sealed, she felt herself fading. The same lips pressed against her helm and before she was out completely, a gentle voice spoke to her softly.

"I will always love you."

What do you think? Was it worth the wait? Please review. Also, I make no promises as to when I update so please be patient.


End file.
